


Honey Honey, How You Thrill Me

by definekjd



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definekjd/pseuds/definekjd
Summary: Zitao tries to convince Jongin to come with him all the way to London.





	Honey Honey, How You Thrill Me

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw mamma mia! again today and then will said “dude let’s go to london and see all the musicals some day” and i thought “…….taokai. yes. very good.”
> 
> this reads like a fucking musical. you have been warned.

“Are you kidding me!” Jongin shrieks, dancing away from Zitao’s grabby hands.

“But you’ve always wanted to see a musical,” Zitao says, smiling that dashing smile of his. His eyes twinkle under the moonlight, and, God, he’s so charming and Jongin is _so gone_.

“Well, not _now_ ,” he says, laughing breathlessly.

Zitao hurries forward and Jongin steps back teasingly until his back hits a street lamp. “Why not?” Zitao asks, caging him in easily.

With nowhere to go, and, well, not really _wanting_ to go anywhere—other than in Zitao’s arms, of course—Jongin takes a deep breath, and swoons at the heavy waft of Zitao’s expensive cologne. “I don’t—it’s late at night and London is all the way on the other side,” he exhales, but he knows damn sure he’s smiling like an idiot.

“You commute for two hours to and from uni everyday. And it’s summer break!” Zitao reasons, throwing his arms wide and grinning brilliantly. “We’ll be back before you know it.”

“Zitao, you’re ridiculous. I can’t afford going to London,” Jongin says.

Zitao just gestures widely again. He steps back and resumes walking to Jongin’s home. Right, Jongin forgot he was supposed to walk home. He can’t blame himself, though, can he? Zitao’s presence always makes him feel all floaty and lost, in the best ways possible.

“I can,” Zitao announces into the night, stride light and springy.

Jongin hurries to follow. “Wha—can _what_?

“Money is not a problem for me. Surely you know that,” Zitao says.

Jongin gives him a look. “Oh, no, no, no. I can’t let you do that. I don’t want to owe you anything.”

Zitao takes his hand in his, threading their fingers together. It makes Jongin feel all sorts of things in his stomach. “That’s not possible when I already owe you so much.”

Jongin opens his mouth, but Zitao stops him.

“Uh-uh. You showed me around town even when you had all those part-time stuff and assignments and whatnot. I can’t not repay you.”

Jongin gives him a raised brow, even as he smiles.

“ _Please_ let me repay you,” Zitao pleads, pulling Jongin close with their entwined fingers until their arms are bumping and Jongin is burying his face in Zitao’s shoulder, looking up at him from under his lashes.

“You’re crazy,” Jongin tells him.

Zitao shakes his head, smiling to himself. “I have to make sure this isn’t just a fling, Jongin. I want to prove to you that I love you.”

Before Jongin realises it, they’re right outside his house, by the low fence beside his mother’s bushy roses.

“And you’re going to do that by making sure I see all the musicals they have in London?” Jongin asks, a little incredulous but already far more head-over-heels than he’s supposed to be.

“Yes,” Zitao says, not a hint of hesitance in his composure. “Certainly if someone was to give you something you really, _really_ want, you would at least fall a little bit in love with them.”

Jongin bites into his bottom lip as Zitao steps closer, resting his hands on Jongin’s hip. “How do you know I haven’t already?”

Zitao shrugs, smiling lopsidedly. Oh, how Jongin _loves_ when he teases like this. “Just want to make sure.”

They kiss under the moonlight, Zitao’s warm mouth against Jongin’s eager one and Jongin feels like he’s a princess in a Disney movie.

“Come with me. Yeah?” Zitao asks as they break way, licking his lips enticingly. “I can show you the world~”

Jongin snorts into the space between them. “Wow, _you_ , mister, are completely insane.” He can’t say he’s already halfway to agreeing to the invitation, though.

“I can’t promise you a magic carpet ride, but it’ll be a whole new world, a wondrous place, Jongin,” he cups Jongin’s face in his, and suddenly it’s just Zitao and Jongin in this whole wide world. “Just you and me.”

Jongin smiles, and grins, and giggles until he’s laughing out loud into the midnight, hoping none of his parents or neighbours are awake. “I mean,” he says, stepping away from Zitao’s embrace, “I would be _completely insane_ if I said no to a free ticket to London and some epic musicals with a very nice and very handsome young man.”

Zitao’s eyes go wide, even if Jongin knows he's expected this. He jumps and throws a victorious fist into the air, leaping forward to smack Jongin’s butt as Jongin squeals and jogs up the front lawn to pack his things.

“I’ll be back in five!”

**Author's Note:**

> and then the scene cuts. if this were a bigger work perhaps the plot would be something along the lines of "rich london model zitao visits a korean city and meets unassuming uni student jongin who shows him around the area and they fall in love because of course they do." title is from abba's honey honey.


End file.
